1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an apparatus for wetting a window pane, particularly a window pane of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
One known apparatus is DE 89 05 635 U1. The prior apparatus comprises an insert body to which at least one fluid line can be connected and which has a sleeve-like bearing head. Also present is a spherical body which is inserted into the bearing head and is rotatably and pivotably held therein in spaced relation to a back wall, resulting in the formation of a flow expansion chamber. The spherical body carries a nozzle arrangement through which the window pane can be wetted with a liquid fluid passing through said arrangement.